Ben 10: Justice League Arc 1: Chapter 3
This page is for chapter 3 of Arc 1 of Ben 10:Justice League. Story Ben's home 12:00 AM Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Ben ran up to the door and opened it. Standing on his doorstep, two policemen looked at him with worried eyes. "Ben Tennyson, something horrible has happened." "Ben Tennyson, please come with us." slowly said the policeman on the left. Ben followed both policemen until he seen a crowd of people crowded around something in the middle. Ben ran into the crowd until he was stopped by another policeman. "Can't go any further, sorry son. This is a major case." said the policeman. "Please, tell me what has happened." silently said Ben. "I don't know much, but I do know the name of the victim, Max..." the policeman was soon cut off after Ben heard the name Max and rushed off. Ben soon found a easy way to get closer to the victim, avoiding every policeman he could. Ben first spotted a red hawai t-shirt then white pants. That's when he saw the face. "NOOO!" screamed Ben as he ran over to his grandpa's lifeless body. He was soon pushed away from his grandpa's body. "Sorry, son but I already told you nobody can get close to the victim." calmly said the policeman Ben met before. "But he is my grandpa!" cried out Ben. Bellwood Church,Week Later, 2:00 PM All of the Tennyson family and friends were gathered at the church mourning the death of Max Tennyson. "I am really sorry Ben" said Kai as she kissed him on the lips. "Thanks Kai, you're the best." said Ben. Soon, Ben was approached by Gwen and Kevin. Gwen quickly ran over to Ben and hugged him before he could even say anything. Gwen soon started tearing up. "We will always remember him, he was the best grandpa we could ever have." said Gwen as she started crying. "If we never went on that holiday, I would never have the Omnitrix and we would never of got close." said Ben. "I will avenge you Grandpa, I will find who done this to you!" thought Ben. Bellwood Streets,9:00 PM "Come on, we have to get out of here you fools, some crazy alien freak will come after us!" screamed a thug who was robbing a bank. "YOU ARE SO RIGHT!" screamed a unknown voice. Suddenly, a blue moth-like alien appeared. "BIG CHILL" screamed the alien. "I know it was you! It was you who killed Max Tennyson." screamed Big Chill. "What are you talking about?You going crazy,mate? Bro,you are going totally crazy!" said one of the other thugs, talking in a Scottish voice. "Come on,guys lets just fire! Destroy him!" said another one, who was talking like he was the leader. Big Chill avoided all bullets coming at him. Ice suddenly appeared from Big Chill's mouth which froze all of the thugs in place. "So, Ben Tennyson, what brings you here?" said a mysterious voice behind Big Chill. Big Chill spun around to see a dark figure which was wearing a dark helmet. "YOU! DARKSTAR! IT WAS YOU WHO KILLED HIM!" screamed Big Chill. Big Chill ran at him aiming at his throat but the moment he reached him he turned back to Ben. "I know you did it!" screamed Ben. Ben's eyes were bloodshot, he had been crying for a while. He was wearing his old green jacket from when he was 15. "Looks like your going back in time, Ben. Firstly though, what are you talking about?" asked Darkstar. "You killed Max Tennyson! Do not pretend, you didn't!" screamed Ben. Suddenly, Ben's Omnitrix rebooted. Ben slammed down on the Omnitrix. Soon, Ben's body erupted into flames and molten rock covered some parts of his body. "HEATBLAST" screamed the fire alien. "Prepare to be destroyed!" screamed Heatblast. Heatblast shot fire from his hands which soon made Darkstar erupt into flames. "AAAHHH!" screamed Darkstar as he burnt. Heatblast pressed on his Omnitrix and he soon started to transform into a orange dinosaur who had immense power. "HUMUNGOSAUR!" screamed the dinosaur. Humungosaur grabbed at Darkstar and throwed him at a wall. He soon also stamped on his body, breaking some of Darkstar's bones. Humungosaur then picked him up and snapped his neck. "Sorry Grandpa, I haven't found who killed you but I feel like I am getting closer!" said Ben as he walked off into the shadows. Notes Okay,that is the end of this chapter. For the first time, Ben uses aliens in this show!YAY! Also by the way, I know I picked three of the most-used aliens in the whole four shows but oh well. Secondly, I know, Ben killed someone, don't worry Ben is going to fall in love with someone in the DC universe who will calm him down. Well anyone, once again, Adiós! Category:Episodes